Inflatable water craft provide a convenient means of transport for personnel in a variety of circumstances. They generally comprise one or more inflatable wall members providing the necessary buoyancy and a floor member which may be a rigid hull member or which may be a soft hull member, e.g. a flexible membrane.
It is believed that to date, such craft have been restricted in their operations to the surface. We have now devised a system by which a craft of this kind can be submerged in a controlled manner below the water surface, e.g. for concealment, and may be caused to ascend to the surface in a controlled manner for use.